I'm Yours
by partypantscuddy
Summary: This was requested of me by my good friend Inês (Sheis1963), it's pure fluff. So sweet and fluffy you might get diabetes. Set in the ATB universe.


_Hello people of earth! I'm back with a very short one shot that Inês (Sheis1963) asked me to write. It's sickeningly sweet and I'm only posting it because she asked me to. In other news, I'm free until August 26th when I start college, so until then I'll be trying my best to get a lot of writing in. For those who have asked, I've started the sequel to ATB! It'll be posted when it's finished, so you'll have to wait. As for NWTBL, it'll be updated soon, I promise. That's all for now, if you have any prompts send them my way! Oh and one more thing, this story is set in the ATB universe, like the summary says. Enjoy the fluff!_

* * *

When Gregory House entered the home he shared with his wife, the first thing he heard was the sound of her voice coming from the bedroom they shared. She was singing, something he knew she did when she was only alone, or thought she was alone; he had often walked in on her pop star sessions. He smirked as he heard the shower turn on as he advanced towards the bedroom. He threw his jacket onto a chair and sat down on the edge of the bed before lying down, his hands behind his head as he listened to her rendition of Katy Perry's "Hot & Cold".

It was amusing to him that someone as extraordinary as Cuddy could do such ordinarily normal things such as singing her heart out to Katy Perry songs in the shower. He laid there for several minutes, letting out a chuckle here and there at just how lively she sounded.

He stood, deciding to intrude on her concert and enter the bathroom intent on giving her a scare. She had once said that dating him was like dating a ten year old; well he was going to act like one. He snuck into the bathroom, knowing that at this point of her shower she would be rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and wouldn't be able to see him through the class doors of the shower. He sat down on the seat of the toilet, feeling accomplished at successfully completing his task.

"I know you're in here." Cuddy said through the shower doors.

His feeling of accomplishment dwindled, and he furrowed his brow. How had she heard him when he had tried everything in his power to be as silent as possible?

"There's a tile on the floor that's hollow and no matter how lightly you step on it, it makes a clacking noise when you step on it." She continued. "While you're sitting there, can you change the song on my iPod? I'm not in the mood for Coldplay right now."

Begrudgingly, he grabbed her iPod and clicked the next button.

"I don't know what's taking you so long to join me."

"Yes, mistress." He replied before standing and stripping down into nothing.

He opened the shower door and was hit by a blast of cold air. He'd forgotten that Cuddy took freezing showers during the summer. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sudden change of temperature.

Cuddy let out a giggle as she turned the water to hot, pulling him against her and wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him quick peck on the lips.

"Where are the kids?" He asked, having been surprised when he had entered their home to not hear the sounds of their eight year old daughter Rachel and their two year old son Adam arguing over something as per usual.

"My mother picked them up. Decided she missed them and wanted to take them for the weekend. Weird, I know."

"Satan has a soft spot for her grandkids." He replied, his hands sliding down to her waist.

"Don't call her that." She giggled, flicking water into his face. He recoiled, reaching over her head and grabbing the bar of soap.

"Someone's butt hurt." She continued, taking the bar of soap from him and beginning to lather his chest.

"Am not."

He could see she was about to respond until the song that was currently playing changed and instead of responding, she began to sing to him.

"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back."

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm only to have her flick more water into his face.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest."

"Bestest isn't a word."

"And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some."

He watched her as she continued to sing to him, resuming her earlier task of lathering him with soap.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours." She kissed his cheek and he failed at restraining a smile.

He took the soap from her and motioned for her to turn around, deciding to give her a back rub as he covered her back in soap.

"Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing. We're just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved."

He gave in, singing along to the chorus with her.

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours."

* * *

Cuddy turned to face him when she heard him sing along with her, surprised that he was playing along. There was nothing she loved more than the moments when he let out the side of him that so little people had ever seen. The moments were rare but she was so glad that they existed.

She rewrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as they allowed the hot water to flow over them.

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer and my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed."

She ran her hands through his hair as she listened to _him_ sing to _her_, loving the sudden change in their positions.

"I guess what I've been saying is there is no ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue. But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours."

When the song came to an end neither could suppress their laughter as they finished off their shower.

"House?" She asked as she handed him a towel, having stepped out of the shower first.

"Hm?" He replied taking the towel and wrapping it around his torso.

"I'm yours." She responded, smiling.

"Damn straight you are." He replied.

She reached out for his hand, leading him into the bedroom the second he took it.


End file.
